


A Tradegy...

by Vanillachii



Series: A Never Ending Nightmare... [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Other, Suicide
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillachii/pseuds/Vanillachii
Summary: Wir alle haben bestimmte Fehler in unseren Leben gemacht, richtig ? Welche waren klein, welche waren groß und welche waren einfach zu viel.Jetzt stellt euch mal die Frage, was könnte ein kleines unschuldiges Mädchen tun, dass sie für immer in der menschlichen Geschichte erinnert werden würde ?Könnt ihr es erraten ? Ich gebe euch etwas Zeit……………………okay ihr braucht zu lange.





	A Tradegy...

Wir alle haben bestimmte Fehler in unseren Leben gemacht, richtig ? Welche waren klein, welche waren groß und welche waren einfach zu viel.

 

Jetzt stellt euch mal die Frage, was könnte ein kleines unschuldiges Mädchen tun, dass sie für immer in der menschlichen Geschichte erinnert werden würde ?

 

Könnt ihr es erraten ? Ich gebe euch etwas Zeit……………………okay ihr braucht zu lange.

 

Dieses kleine „unschuldige“ Mädchen hatte den größten Fehler ihres jetzigen Lebens gemacht. Doch alles was sie wollte, war es ihren Bruder zu beschützen. Aber **NEIN** , es entstanden viele Missverständnisse, die dazu führten, dass ein **13-jähriges Mädchen** einen Deal mit einen **bestimmtem Jemand** gemacht hatte. Und danach kam es zu unglücklichen Momenten, die nur noch schlimmer wurden.

 

Von **Diebstahl** zu **Drogenschmuggeln** bis hin zum **Mord**. Sie landete sogar in der Irrenanstalt und hatte bis dahin **125 Erwachsene** und **65 Kinder** umgebracht ! Und bedenkt sie hatte das unbemerkt geschafft.

 

Ich weiß, ich weiß. Einige von euch denken jetzt in diesen Moment, was könnte so schlimm gewesen sein, dass sie überhaupt diesen Deal gemacht hatte ?

 

Aber fragt mal euch selbst. Was würdet ihr tun, wenn euch ein paar Bewohner oder eher gesagt eine **ganze Rasse an übernatürlichen Wesen** dich nie leiden konnten ? Wenn die immer versucht hatten einen Weg zu finden, dich aus den Weg zu schaffen ? Wenn dich dein eigener Bruder hasst, nach dem du ihn unzählige Male beschützt hattest und nur wegen dieser **Missverständnisse** ?

 

Und danach wurdest du aus deren Revier verjagt und warst alleine im Wald, wo es jegliche Wesen gab, die dich einfach so töten konnten.

 

Also ich wäre auch stinkig geworden, wenn das mit mir passieren würde. Und nur mal zum Mitschreiben. **SIE WAR VERDAMMTE 13 JAHRE ALT !!!**

 

Doch lasst uns doch nicht damit beschäftigen und tauchen direkt zum den Moment ein, wo etwas ganz besonderes passieren wird !

 

oOo

 

_Ein Blackout…_

Ich wachte auf und wusste nicht wo ich war. Es erinnerte mich an einer leeren Wohnung. Ich lag auf den Boden und ich merkte, dass ich wieder andere Kleidung trug. Ich trug einen [schwarzen Frack mit weißer Hose und schwarzen Stiefeln](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/4e/3e/c8/4e3ec8524784f0ef2f6e49101c24d2ba.jpg), die mir bis zu den Knien gingen.

 

Ich stand vorsichtig auf und bewegte mich langsam aus dem Zimmer raus. Ich befand mich in einen Flur und konnte bereits den Ausgang sehen. Bevor ich dorthin ging, hörte ich wie jemand plötzlich anfing zu reden.

 

Ich ging stattdessen dorthin und fand einen Raum mit einem Fernseher und einen Stuhl. Es liefen gerade die Nachrichten von gestern. Ich ging zum Stuhl hin und saß mich hin.

 

_„ Letzte Nacht geschah das Unfassbare. Der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten wurde in einen Attentat ermordet !_

 

_Die Sicherheitsdienste konnten keine Beweise finden, die dazu führten wer es gewesen sein konnte. Aber viele vermuten, dass die „Frau mit den schwarzen Regenschirm“ zugeschlagen hatte. Es wäre sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie es sein könnte, da sie immer einen schwarzen Regenschirmhinter lässt, die geöffnet über das Opfer lag._

 

_Die Polizei kann nur drum bitten, die die diese Frau vielleicht gesehen haben sofort der Polizei zu übermitteln. Diese Frau muss gestoppt werden ! Sie hatte bereits zu viele Menschen das Leben genommen. Selbst die Menschenmassen schreien nach ihren Tod !_

 

_Mein Name ist Jennifer Rogers und ich hoffe, dass sie bald geschnappt wird und für ihre Taten bezahlen wird. “_

Sofort schaltete sich der Fernseher von selbst und meine Wahrnehmung verschwamm, während ich entsetzt auf den Fernseher starrte. Der Raum verdunkelte sich um mich herum und man konnte nichts mehr sehen.

 

 **„ Was haben wir einmal wieder geschafft, Victoria. “** , sprach eine bekannte Stimme aus der Dunkelheit und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut.

 

Ich fühlte plötzlich eine Hand auf meine Schulter und blickte auf in seine gelben Schlitzaugen. Er grinste mich an und ging um mich herum, bis er vor mir stand.

 

„ I-Ich habe nichts g-gemacht ! E-Es war mehr d-dein Werk ! “, meinte ich und mich überkam Angst.

 

Er kicherte nur und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

 

 **„ Sag dir das ständig selbst und vielleicht wirst du es eines Tages glauben. “,** sagte er und kniete er sich vor mir hin.

 

Ich bekam, wegen seines Blicks, ein ungutes Gefühl und musste schwer schlucken. Er bemerkte es und grinste noch breiter.

 

 **„ Aber heute Nacht, kommt das wahrliche Meisterwerk, meine Liebste. “,** sagte er in einen lauten Tonfall und ich zuckte deswegen zusammen.

 

„ W-Was hast du wieder vor ? “, fragte ich auch wenn ich es wusste, dass er es mir nicht sagen würde.

 

 **„ Lass dich einfach überraschen, liebe Victoria. Es wird dir sicher die Sprache verschlagen, wenn du es siehst. “,** grinste er bösartig und legte seine Hand auf meinen Kopf.

 

 **„ Doch zunächst wird es wieder Zeit zu schlafen, Victoria. “,** waren seine letzten Worte, bevor ich wieder in ummacht fiel.

 

_Ein weiterer Blackout…._

oOo

 

„ Entschuldigen sie Ma’am, aber heute ist das Opernhaus geschlossen. Ich kann sie nicht reinlassen. “, sagte der Wachmann und die Person verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

 

 **„ Das ist aber jammerschade und dabei habe ich heute extra ein paar Freunde eingeladen. Heute sollte doch noch ein Stück noch laufen. “,** meinte die Person vor ihm und er guckte sie verwirrt an.

 

„ Äh nein, soweit ich weiß nicht. Aber könnten sie es mir sagen ? Dann kann ich ja bei meinen Kollegen nachfragen. “, fragte er und die Person kicherte etwas.

 

**„ Natürlich. “**

 

„ Oh gut, also wie heißt- “

 

Plötzlich stockte er und schaute nach unten. Ein Messer steckte in seinen Magen fest und er blickte nur das Gesicht der Person. Die Person schaute ihn unschuldig an, bevor die Person das Messer rausholte, wobei sein Blut ausquollte und die Person gnadenlos ihm die Kehle aufschlitzte. Blut spritzte hervor und der Mann griff  nach seinen Hals, bevor auf den Boden landete und starb.

 

 **„ A Tradegy… “,** flüsterte die Person zu sich selbst, bevor die Person über die Leiche ging und das Opernhaus betrat.

 

Unglücklicherweise war der Mann nicht der einzige, der starb.

 

oOo

 

„ D-Das war d-doch eine blöde I-Idee. “, murmelte Olivia zu sich selbst, während sie mit der Taschenlampe die Bühne des Opernhauses betrat.

 

Thomas und Samuel hatten die perfekte Idee sich aufzuteilen um nach Victoria zu suchen. Sie hatten nämlich alle von ihr eine Nachricht erhalten, dass sie sich im Opernhaus der Stadt befand. Natürlich hatten sich auch die Leichen der Wachmänner gefunden, als sie alle am Opernhaus ankamen und wussten, dass es gefährlich werden würde.

 

Doch Samuel hatte zum Glück extra Walkie-Talkies dabei gehabt und gab jeden einen von ihnen. Falls was passieren sollte, mussten sie es in den Walkie-Talkies reinsprechen und sie würden sofort dorthin rennen.

 

Olivia dachte aber immer noch, dass es eine blöde Idee war sich aufzuteilen, dafür hatte sie zu viele Horrorfilme geguckt. Es war toten still im großen Raum und es machte ihr nicht besser, da sie immer so ein Weich-ei war. Sie musste innerlich heulen. Olivia mochte es nie alleine zu sein, da es für sie immer gruselig war und es passiert immer etwas schlimmes, wenn man alleine war.

 

Wie aus dem Nichts hörte sie etwas knarren und drehte sich zum Geräusch hin, doch da war nichts zu sehen. Sie seufzte erleichtert auf, doch hörte sie, wie etwas auf den Boden viel und drehte sich wieder um. Dort lag ein Buch und nicht nur irgendein Buch, es gehörte Victoria.

 

Sofort ging Olivia zum Buch hin und schaute darin rein. Es war tatsächlich Victorias Buch. Sie schaltete das Walkie-Talkie an.

 

„ H-Hey Jungs ! I-Ich habe V-Victorias B-Buch gefunden und d-dort steht e-eine- “

 

 **„ Du weißt schon das es unhöflich ist, in private Sachen zu gucken, oder ? “,** zischte eine ihr bekannte Stimme ins Ohr, wobei sie aufschrie und das Walkie-Talkie fallen ließ.

 

Olivia drehte sich blitzschnell um und sofort schienen die Scheinwerfer auf sie runter, womit sie geblendet wurde und die Augen zusammen kniff.

 

 **„ Es ist wirklich schön dich wiederzusehen, Olivia ! Ich habe mich schon gefragt ob du überhaupt kommen würdest, da du ja gruselige Dinge nicht magst.** “, sagte die Stimme und schien fröhlich zu sein.

 

Olivia öffnete ihre Augen und erschrak. Vor ihr stand Victoria, doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Sie verhielt sich ein wenig zu fröhlich, nach ihren Geschmack und das Lächeln im ihren Gesicht half überhaupt nicht.

 

„ V-Victoria ? B-Bist du es w-wirklich ? “, fragte sie nach und war sich selbst nicht so ganz sicher.

 

 **„ Aber natürlich bin ich es, Olivia ! Wer dachtest du denn, wäre ich ? “,** antwortete Victoria und grinste sie an.

 

Olivia überlief ein Schauer. Victoria grinste nie und dieses Grinsen, das sie trug kam ihr allzu bekannt vor. Sie kannte nur einen und sie hoffte nicht, dass dieser **Jemand** in ihr war.

 

Sie ging ein paar Schritte weg von ihr, das Walkie-Talkie längst vergessen.

 

 **„ Was ist denn los, Olivia ? Freust du denn nicht mich zu sehen ? “,** fragte Victoria unschuldig, doch ihre Augen verbargen etwas ganz anderes, etwas **finsteres**.

 

„ V-Victoria, h-hör auf damit ! D-Du machst m-mir Angst ! “, flehte Olivia sie an, doch Victoria grinste nur an ihrer Angst.

 

Sie ging auf Olivia mit großen Schritten zu und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk.

 

 **„ Ich kann nichts dafür, meine liebe Olivia. Du weißt ja, wie ich bin. “,** sagte Victoria, bevor sie ihren Hals packte und sie mit einer Hand hoch hob.

 

Olivia keuchte auf und griff verzweifelt nach ihren Arm, doch sie konnte kaum nach Luft schnappen. Victoria grinste nur an ihr Leiden und packte ihren Hals jetzt mit beiden Händen.

 

„ B-Bitte h-hör a-auf ! I…I-Ich be…ko-omme k-keine…..L-Luft ! “, krächzte sie und versuchte sich trotzdem aus ihrem Griff zu befreien, doch sie war zu stark.

 

 **„ Ach, ich hatte vergessen zu erwähnen. Victoria ist nicht hier, _sondern ich bin es._ “, ** sagte sie und kicherte.

 

Das Buch fiel aus ihrer Hand und ihre Augen rollten nach hinten. Urplötzlich hörte Victoria Schritte, die auf die Bühne zu rannten und drückte fester zu. Ihre Arme fielen und sie bewegte sich nicht mehr. **Olivia Harper** war nun fort.

 

Victoria ließ sie los und sie landete leblos auf den Boden. Sie lachte wie eine wahnsinnige und viel plötzlich auf die Knie mit ihren Augen geschlossen.

 

Die **echte** Victoria öffnete ihre Augen und schaute sich um. Sie erschrak als sie die Leiche von ihrer besten Freundin sah und krabbelte dort hin. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, was er getan hatte. Er hatte wieder jemanden von ihr genommen. Sie hob ihren Körper vorsichtig zu sich hoch, bevor sie es umarmte und an ihrer Schulter weinte.

 

„ Da ist sie ! “, hörte sie die Stimme ihres Bruders und schaute auf.

 

Dort standen die beide und starrten sie entsetzt an. Olivia war tot, sie hatte es nicht verdient.

 

„ W-Warum…WARUM HAST DU SIE GETÖTET !? “, schrie Samuel sie an und Victoria zuckte zusammen.

 

„ I..I-Ich war es n-nicht. “, verleugnete sie es und Samuel unterbrach sie.

 

„ SEI STILL DU VERDAMMTES MONSTER !!! “

 

Sie starrte ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an, bevor sie auf Olivia herabblickte.

 

Er hatte Recht, sie war ein Monster. Sie ließ es zu, dass Olivia getötet wurde. Sie ließ es zu, dass ihre beste Freundin von **ihm** getötet wurde.

 

Victoria legte sie behutsam auf den Boden und ging ein paar Schritte von ihr weg. Sie holte ihr Messer hervor und zielte es vor ihr pochendes Herz. Sie hatte es verdient. Sie hatte es verdient zu sterben, ein Monster wie sie.

 

Sie blickte noch ein letztes Mal zu Thomas und Samuel, schenkte ihnen ein letztes Lächeln, eines das nicht boshaft war, sondern lieblich, bevor sie das Messer in ihr Herz rahmte.

 

Victoria schloss ihre Augen und fiel nach hinten auf den Boden. Das Messer steckte immer noch in ihrer Brust fest, Blut quoll aus der Wunde und aus ihren Mund raus, weshalb sich eine Blutlache um sie gebildete hatte.

 

Urplötzlich leuchtete das Messer auf und blendete jeden im Raum. Ihr Schicksal war damit besiegelt. Sie würde für immer mit **ihm** in der Hölle verbringen und für ihre Sünden bezahlen.

 

Victoria Seymour starb in dieser Nacht mit einen Lächeln im Gesicht.

 

Das Schicksal hatte es sowieso nie gut mit ihr, das war ihr jetzt für immer bewusst.

 


End file.
